Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an alicorn and becomes a princess. Twilight and her assistant Spike moved from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and later on in life, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. History Twilight Sparkle lived in Canterlot until Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville. Accompanied by Spike, Twilight checed the town's preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in early 2013, and meets the rest of the main characters. The celebration is interrupted when Nightmare Moon, Celestia's nemesis, returns to power and threatens to bring eternal night to Equestria. Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six discover the Elements of Harmony and use them to transform Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. Princess Celestia gives Twilight permission to remain in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Throughout her life, Twilight learns about the trials and rewards of friendship, periodically sending friendship reports to Princess Celestia. On rare occasions, Twilight and her friends work together to defeat powerful villains such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, and even made some even more dangerous and insanely powerful villains such as Herobrine, Sonic.exe, Pinkamena, and Dr. Eggman. Relationships Family Twilight's family began to expand during her time at Ponyville with the introduction of Princess Cadence and Flurry Heart, Twilights Sister-in-law and Niece, despite the troubles of not seeing them too much she thinks about them all the time. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Twilight's husband and is normally in Mobius, working for G.U.N, she thinks about him often and seems to always be excited when he arrives back home. Mane Six Twilight's best friends, The Mane Six are Twilight's first friends from her first arrival to Ponyville and helped her discover the magic of friendship, whenever asked about who is her favourite she always replies with: "Friends are friends, and as long as you like them, they will like you back, sometimes you just cannot decide, but you don't have to." Physical Description Twilight's is coated in a Pale, light grayish mulberry color, her mane is Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks going down, her aura is a Light, glowing, brilliant raspberry. Twilight's cutie mark is a pink, six pointed sparkle surrounded by five, small, white sparkles, her eyes are a Moderate violet. Personality Twilight is first introduced as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Celestia tells to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. Twilight used to be more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history. Theme Song "Glimmer" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HX-N7h0s_pc Voice Voice from MLP: FIM (Tara Strong). Twilight Sparkle Quotes "All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" "Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun." "I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Piecus, in its natural habitat." "I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" "Move! Look out, here comes Tom!" "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!" "Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. Ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!" I have to finish this report to the princess summarizing all my other reports to the princess." "Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try." "Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants."" "Something tells me everything is not going to be fine." "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" "Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" "Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!" "The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" "My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ever be broken." "A.K. Yearling and Daring Do are one and the same! My mind is officially blown!" "You know, choosing not to choose isn't really a decision." "Wait a minute, I think I get it. You keep saying you let everypony down, but we all keep saying you didn't. You know who's disappointed in you, Spike? You, and only you can make it right with you again. What would that take, Spike?" "As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria! That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own. It took all of us to unlock the chest!" "Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic!" "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." "Huh? I'm pancake...I mean awake!" Prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming!" "Okay, no problem. Just put the hay in the apple and then eat the candle, hm?" "Well, Spike, one of the most important things a princess can do is realize when she's made a mistake and fix it." "Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!" "The baby is an alicorn?!" "Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick, I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement!" "I’m the Princess of Friendship now, and lots of ponies are going to be looking to me to solve their problems. But it was foolish of me to think that I should have all the answers. What I do have are good friends who will always be there to help me find them." "I’ll just have to hope those girls keep Sunset Shimmer busy. Very busy." "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" "As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too." Gallery b71d7f499b67ef9bee35ceee77d18f5412789355.png|Twilight as a foal. Twilight_filly_crop_S2E25.png|Twilight as a filly. Twilight_S2E25_cropped.png|Twilight when she was a unicorn. Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png Twilight_Sparkle_ID_EG.png|Twilight as a human. Trivia *Despite having the title of 'princess', Twilight is not of legitimate royal descent. Category:MLP Category:Heroes Category:Adults